


Photograph

by UltraZuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Kill Me, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraZuki/pseuds/UltraZuki
Summary: When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me, under the lamppost back on 6th street, hearing me whisper through the phone; Wait for me to come home.





	Photograph

_Loving can hurt. Loving can hurt sometimes. But it's the only thing_ _that_ _I know._

  
'I love him.. I love him so fucking much.. Oh, who am I kidding? There's no way he'd love me back." Armin repeatedly told himself. But he just couldn't resist thinking about Eren. How much he wanted to be in Eren's arms for the rest of eternity.

  
_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes._ _It is_ _the only thing that makes us feel alive._

  
The sounds of chattering and laughing filled the mess hall. Mikasa, Armin and Eren were sat at a bench along with a few others, including Jean, Sasha and Connie. Eren, who was sat opposite Armin, couldn't stop staring into the blonde's beautiful, ocean-blue eyes. The crystal depths pulled him in, until Armin moved back slightly with a, "Eren, what are you doing?". The brunette grumbled quietly. "What I want to do is pick you up and take you far away from here, someplace where no one will know our names, where I can hold you forever and protect you with all my life." Is what Eren wanted to say, but it instead came out as a, "Oh, nothing."

  
_We keep this love in_ _a__ photograph, we make these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing,_ _hearts are never_ _broken, and time's forever frozen still._

  
As the cadets began to clear out of the mess hall, Eren gently grasped Armin's wrist, and kept him behind until they were the only ones remaining. Armin's eyes widened, as he stared at the titan-shifter in both shock and surprise. "Eren, what's wrong?" He whispered softly. "Armin. I need you to meet me later tonight. You remember that hill we found yesterday? That's where I need you to meet me." Eren replied. The blonde slowly nodded, before shaking his wrist free and rushing out of the hall with a crimson blush on his face.

  
_So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me closer 'til our eyes meet, you won't ever be alone; wait for me to come home._

  
Armin slowly but surely made his way towards the arranged meeting area. Holding his breath, he concentrated on what was ahead of him; fields and fields of grass and some small flowers here and there. _'What if Eren doesn't show up?",_ The blonde thought worriedly. But he shook his head, knowing that his best friend was sure to be there, and continued his journey to the hill.

  
_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul. And it's the only thing, that_ _I_ _know._ _I swear_ _it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya. Mmmm_, _and it's the only thing we take with us when we die._

  
About a minute or two later, the blonde finally reached the bottom of the small hill. At the top, he saw a figure standing there, looking out into the distance. But wait, that brown hair; Armin almost immediately recognised it. He gasped in excitement, and a smile appeared on his face. He began racing towards the hill, whilst whisper-shouting, "Eren! Eren!".

  
_We keep this love_ _in a_ _photograph, we make these memories for ourselves. Where_ _our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, and time's forever frozen still._

The brunette turned his head at the sound of his best friend's soft voice. He smiled to himself, before turning his entire body around and looking down at the blonde, who was now standing at the bottom of the hill. "Hey, Armin!", he quietly called, wasting no time before he was practically skipping down the hill to his 'lover'. Eren grasped Armin's hand, not hard enough to bruise, but with enough strength to gently pull him up the hill.

  
_So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me closer 'til our eyes meet, you won't ever be alone. And if you hurt me, then that's okay baby, only_ _words_ _bleed, inside these pages you just hold me, and_ _I_ _won't ever_ _let you go._

  
Once the pair had reached the top of the hill, the tallest of the two sat down, pulling Armin down with him. They gazed up at the starry night sky in awe, the stars twinkling, and the grass lit up by the pale moonlight. Eren looked over to his best friend, and the sight he saw was truly beautiful; his blue eyes were shining as bright as diamonds, and his soft lips had been pulled into a wide smile. His blonde hair was blowing slightly to the side due to the mild wind, and he had the faintest of blushes on his face. Eren could feel himself heat up by this, but he managed to mentally slap himself to focus.

  
_Wait for me to come home, wait for me to come home, wait for me to come home, wait for me to come home.._

  
The brunette cleared his throat quietly, sweating all the while. "So, uh, Armin. There's something I need to tell you..", he trailed off, looking down at the ground nervously. The blonde looked to his best friend in curiosity, before replying, "Sure! What's wrong?". Eren gulped, before looking him dead in the eye. "I.. Okay, that's it. Armin, listen to me. I love you, and I want you to be mine, and mine only. I've felt this way for so damn long, but I just couldn't bring myself around to confess, since I was worried about what you would say. I know you probably don't like me back, and this is a bit sudden, but I just couldn't keep it in much longer. I love you so, so much, Armin, and I hope you understand that. No matter what, whether you like me or not, I promise to protect you with everything I have. Hell, I'll even die for you; anything to keep you safe.", Eren admitted. He looked away and blushed, wanting nothing more than to strangle himself for sounding so cheesy.

  
_Oh, you can fit me, inside the necklace you got when you were 16, next to your heartbeat where_ _I should_ _be, keep it deep within your soul. And if you hurt me, then that's okay baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages, you just hold me, and_ _I won't__ ever let you go._

  
Armin's eyes widened at his friend's words, but they soon softened as he smiled. He held Eren's cheeks in his hands, and stared straight into his deep, turquoise eyes. "Eren, I love you too. God, I have for so long. I- I don't really know what to say, but all I know is that I just want to be right by your side for the rest of my life." He whispered, before leaning forward and capturing Eren's lips in a soft kiss. His eyes shut, and he moved his arms around Eren's neck. The brunette's eyes widened for about two seconds, before they closed as he kissed his best friend, now lover, back. He too moved his arms, but around Armin's waist, holding him close. At that moment, everything was absolutely perfect; no worries, no tears, everything had just been drowned out by the atmosphere around the two. After about a minute or so, they both slowly pulled away, smiling softly at each other. Eren embraced Armin in a hug, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. As the pair sat at the top of the hill, with the moon shining and the stars twinkling above them, they knew at that moment that everything would be alright, as long as they had each other in their arms.

  
_When_ _I'm away__,_ _I will__ remember how you kissed me, under the lamppost back on 6th street, hearing you whisper through the phone; Wait for me to come home._

**Author's Note:**

> So.. That was my first AO3 fanfiction. To be honest, I was a little embarrassed and worried to post this, as this is my first time posting one of my fics publicly; I always kept them either in my notebook, or in a random draft on Amino. Anyway, this fic probably won't get much attention, but truth be told, I don't care about the fame, all I care about is that others enjoy my writing, and that's what makes me happy. Let me know what you thought about this fic in the comments! ^^


End file.
